Les Métamorphoses du Coeur III
by Mel036
Summary: Suite des Métamorphoses du Coeur I et II. Chapitre 5 en ligne.
1. Bataille à Poudlard

**Chapitre 1 –Bataille à Poudlard-**

Minerva ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée et s'élança dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Grâce à dieu, les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous là ce soir. La directrice leva sa baguette et envoya son patronus en direction du bureau de Flitwick. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'aux appartements de Lupin, où quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient encore réunis. Lorsqu'elle entra, sans frapper et haletante, ils se retournèrent tous vers elle avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, que celle dans les yeux de Minerva venait confirmer.

- Les Mangemorts ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils arrivent !

Lupin se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha d'elle, immédiatement imité par Maugrey, Kingsley et Charlie Weasley.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ils sont devant le portail ! s'écria Minerva d'une voix suraiguë.

- Ils ne passeront pas le portail, Minerva, dit Maugrey. J'ai jeté moi-même les sortilèges de protection.

Minerva avança vers lui en criant.

- Mais à quoi pensez-vous Alastor ! Ils sont une trentaine et Voldemort est peut-être avec eux ! Ils passeront le portail, ils le feront exploser s'il le faut !

- Minerva…

- Ils ne sont pas venus vérifier l'état de la peinture qui le recouvre, Alastor ! Cela fait longtemps qu'ils préparent cette attaque… Cela fait quelques temps qu'on n'entend plus parler des Mangemorts. Pour quelle raison d'après vous ?

Lupin sortit sa baguette à son tour et envoya son patronus prévenir les autres membres du château.

- Minerva a raison. Ils ne se sont sûrement pas déplacés à trente pour rien. Il nous reste peut-être cinq minutes avant qu'ils pénètrent dans l'enceinte du château. Profitons-en.

La directrice se dirigea vers le couloir.

- Réunion de tous les membres de l'Ordre dans les couloirs du premier étage dans deux minutes et pas une seconde de plus, dit-elle avant de sortir. Je m'occupe de l'évacuation des élèves.

Avant même d'avoir la réponse des autres, Minerva s'élança dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Flitwick était déjà debout et donnait des ordres de sa voix fluette.

- Dépêchez-vous de sortir ! Tout le monde est là ? Ah… Minerva !

- Vous avez prévenu les autres ? demanda la directrice en courant vers lui.

- Oui, Nymphadora s'occupe des Gryffondor, Horace des Serpentard et Pomona des Poufsouffle. Nous attendons vos instructions.

- Bien, emmenez-les tout de suite à Pré-au-Lard. Utilisez le passage secret qui mène chez Honeydukes… celui derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne.

Le professeur de sortilèges acquiesça.

- Mais Pré-au-Lard ne reste quand même pas un lieu sûr…

- Faîtes les transplaner. Utilisez le transplanage de groupe et prévenez les parents. Faîtes ce que vous jugez nécessaire, vous avez carte blanche, dit Minerva d'une traite.

- Bien, madame la directrice, répondit Flitwick. J'essayerais de revenir aussi vite que possible.

- Ne vous occupez pas de nous, coupa Minerva. Mettez en priorité les élèves en sécurité.

Elle regarda une dernière fois l'attroupement de Serdaigle et leur souhaita bonne chance. Plusieurs élèves de septième année voulaient aller se battre au côté de l'Ordre, mais elle leur signifia clairement que leur place n'était pas au combat.

- Ah oui, professeur Flitwick, il faudrait prévenir le ministre dès que les enfants seront en sécurité.

- Je le ferais.

- Merci.

Minerva tourna les talons dans un bruissement de cape et repartit en direction du premier étage. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Voldemort ne serait pas là, bien qu'elle savait que les chances de sauver le château étaient minimes, devant une troupe de Mangemorts déchaînés. Elle savait aussi que la terreur n'était pas la cause de leur attaque. Ils avaient un objectif bien précis… ou plutôt, Voldemort avait un objectif bien précis… Minerva ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrorisée. Non pas qu'elle avait peur des Mangemorts, ni même de Voldemort. Non ! Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Elle ne pourrait pas protéger longtemps le château. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était plus que dangereux de le laisser entre les mains d'un mage Noir.

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers, tout en tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'apercevoir les bruits des Mangemorts. Pour l'instant, aucune explosion n'était venue troubler le silence régnant autour du château.

Minerva était quand même soulagée en pensant à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui n'étaient pas là. Ils continuaient leur quête des Horcruxes et seraient au moins en sécurité pour ce soir… si Voldemort n'était pas avec eux. Mais il devait avoir d'autres préoccupations aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au premier étage, elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction en se rendant compte que tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient là, leur baguette à la main et l'air résigné. Elle eut une montée d'angoisse inconsciente en apercevant Neville, Ginny et Luna. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas au milieu du danger, mais ils avaient été d'une aide précieuse l'année dernière et faisait partie de l'Ordre depuis un mois. C'était les seuls étudiants qui avaient été acceptés, hormis Hermione et Ron, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les renvoyer à Pré au Lard avec les autres élèves.

- Minerva ! appela Arthur Weasley. Les Mangemorts sont en train de jeter des sorts sur le portail…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Amos Diggory, qui avait rejoint l'Ordre depuis peu. Attaquer en masse ?

- Non ! coupa Maugrey d'une voix rauque. Nous n'aurions aucune chance.

- On va attendre qu'ils pénètrent dans le château, expliqua Minerva. Il faut les attaquer dispersé.

Molly Weasley, qui était aux côtés de son mari vers la fenêtre, se rapprocha.

- Pourquoi ne pas abandonner le château ? Vous savez tous que nos chances sont quasi-inexistante ! contredit-elle.

- On ne peut pas abandonner Poudlard aux Mangemorts sans se battre ! coupa Maugrey.

- Merci Alastor, on avait compris que pour vous, une bataille sans morts était déshonorante !

- Molly, il a raison ! commenta Minerva. Le château ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de Voldemort.

- Mais il _va_ tomber entre ses mains ! s'écria Mrs Weasley.

- Je me battrai pour Poudlard, trancha Minerva. Si ça vous pose un problème, je ne retiens personne…

- Mais pourquoi ? supplia Molly, les larmes aux yeux.

- Molly, on ne peut pas laisser Voldemort disposer de Poudlard ! s'exclama Augusta Longdubat. C'est comme ça, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut se battre !

La réplique de Mrs Weasley fut coupée par une explosion terrifiante. Les murs du château se mirent à trembler et plusieurs bougies s'éteignirent, laissant les ténèbres envahirent la moitié du couloir. Une armure s'écrasa sur le sol, et se fut le dernier bruit avant qu'un silence pesant entoure tous les membres de l'Ordre.

Se fut Arthur qui brisa le silence en premier.

- Ils sont entrés, souffla-t-il. Si on veut se disperser, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Par groupe de deux ou trois ! s'exclama Minerva. Si vous avez un problème, vous savez comment joindre les autres… Allez-y !

Le groupe se dispersa instantanément. Augusta s'approcha de Minerva.

- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que Voldemort prenne possession du château, mais tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée… Mais je crois que c'est fichu.

- Minerva ! s'exclama Augusta d'une voix outrée. Je t'ai défendu tout à l'heure… Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant, ça m'aurait évité de passer pour une illuminée.

- Je croyais que tu passais déjà pour une illuminée… Viens avec moi.

Augusta la suivit en grognant et elles prirent un escalier qui menait au hall du château. A peine furent-elles arrivées à mi-parcourt qu'une autre explosion, bien plus proche que la première, retentie. Les murs tremblèrent pour la seconde fois et quelques particules de poussière tombèrent du plafond.

- C'était quoi, ça ? glapit Augusta.

- Je crois qu'ils ont passé les portes de chêne…

- Bon Minerva, commença son amie, si tu as un plan, il serait temps de le mettre à exécution !

- Descendons pour voir ce qu'ils font.

Les deux anciennes Gryffondor dévalèrent les dernières marches qui les séparaient de l'étage où se trouvaient les Mangemorts et poussèrent légèrement la tapisserie qui recouvrait l'entrée de l'escalier. Le hall était plongé dans le noir et la poussière ne laissait apercevoir que des formes indiscernables. Une voix glaciale s'éleva bientôt de l'obscurité.

- Ils ne doivent pas être loin, dit-elle lentement, comme si elle prenait le temps d'écouter les bruits environnant. Dispersez-vous et trouvez-les. Capturez-les ou tuez-les, mais ne me décevez pas !

- Oui maître, murmurèrent les autres voix en parfaite simultanéité.

Le groupe de Mangemorts se disloqua quelques secondes plus tard, laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul au milieu des décombres de l'entrée. Soudain, Augusta secoua le bras de Minerva.

- Quoi ? demanda la directrice.

- Il y en a deux qui viennent par là.

- C'est tout ? demanda Minerva. Ca ne devrait pas nous poser de problème alors !

Elle laissa retomber le pan de tapisserie et se recula de quelques pas, la baguette levée, aussitôt imitée par son amie.

- Ecoute ! souffla Augusta. On dirait la voix de l'autre crétin…

Minerva tendit l'oreille et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Et pas la peine de les tuer, certains pourraient nous servir.

- Comme tu voudras, Severus…

- Comment ose-t-il remettre les pieds ici ! s'exclama Augusta. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas net !

- Il est de notre côté ! Et parle moins fort, on va se faire repérer…

- C'est ce qu'il te fait croire… Comme il a voulu le faire croire à Dumbledore. Tu tiens si peu à la vie ?

- Tais-toi ! ordonna Minerva.

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance ! continua Augusta.

- Quoi ? demanda Minerva en se retournant. Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

- Ah bon ? Eh bien maintenant, tu le sais !

Minerva secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération tandis que les pas des deux Mangemorts se rapprochaient. Soudain, la tapisserie se leva sans un bruit.

- _Stupéfix !_ s'exclama Minerva.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, le second Mangemort tomba sur le sol, immobile. Rogue s'approcha de lui au moment où Minerva abaissait la baguette d'Augusta et lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

- Mieux vaut qu'il soit inconscient… dit-il simplement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Minerva tandis qu'Augusta reniflait d'un air courroucé.

- Si je le savais… répondit Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a juste dit qu'il fallait prendre possession du château.

- Mouai… grogna Mrs Longdubat d'un air septique.

- Augusta ! s'exclama Rogue en notant sa présence. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Ce sentiment n'est malheureusement pas partagé !

- Je sais que j'ai souvent été un peu dur avec votre petit-fils, mais il n'avait pas les capacités requises pour…

- Ca va, ça va ! le coupa Augusta. Gardez votre salive.

Minerva poussa un long soupir.

- Ce n'est pas que ces retrouvailles chaleureuses me dérangent, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner dans le coin.

- Oui, je crois qu'il est temps de retourner ma veste, dit Rogue.

- Non, coupa Minerva. Vous allez rester ici et attendre la fin de la bataille. Il nous faut un espion à Poudlard si les choses tournent mal, c'est impératif !

- Mais je veux me battre aux côtés de l'Ordre !

- Vous m'avez entendu, Severus ? trancha Minerva d'un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Minerva et Augusta remontaient dans les étages tandis que Rogue faisait les cent pas un peu plus bas. Des bruits de lutte parvenaient aux oreilles des deux femmes.

- A droite ! s'exclama Minerva en courant vers le lieu du combat.

Lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent, elles trouvèrent Hagrid et Lupin aux prises avec Nott, Macnair et Rodolphus Lestrange. Minerva murmura une incantation et Macnair entama un vol plané jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

Un bruit d'éboulement retentit à l'étage du dessus. Des hurlements firent frissonner Minerva.

- Montez ! cria Lupin à l'adresse de Minerva et Augusta. On s'occupe d'eux.

A ce moment là, Rémus reçut un sortilège en pleine poitrine et s'écroula sur le sol, haletant.

- Reste là, Augusta ! hurla Minerva pour essayer de couvrir les bruits d'explosions.

- Fais attention !

La directrice de Poudlard hocha la tête et monta à l'étage. Des pierres bouchaient la sortie et Minerva dut les réduire pour les déplacer. Elle se baissa pour éviter de justesse un maléfice qui alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle comprit que Poudlard était perdu. Un mur s'était effondré et des tableaux avaient pris feu, obligeant leurs occupants à évacuer les lieux. Un groupe de quelques membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient aux prises avec une dizaine de Mangemorts. Minerva s'approcha de Maugrey qui reprenait connaissance dans un coin.

- Il faut quitter les lieux ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Où sont les autres ?

L'œil de Maugrey se mit à pivoter dans son orbite à une vitesse affolante.

- Ils se battent au dessus. Mais nous sommes en nombre inférieur… Voldemort est toujours en bas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait… On dirait qu'il attend que la bataille soit finie…

Minerva se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

- Il monte ! s'exclama soudain Maugrey.

- Qui ? Où ?

- Voldemort… Il va rejoindre les autres au premier étage ! Il va prendre part à la bataille…

- Alors il faut évacuer. Prévenez tous les autres. Je monte récupérer quelque chose dans mon bureau et je surprime la protection anti-transplanage.

- Où va-t-on aller ? demanda Maugrey.

La directrice réfléchit un court instant.

- Au ministère. C'est le seul lieu encore en sécurité, répondit-elle.

Minerva laissa Maugrey faire le nécessaire pour prévenir les autres et prit sa forme d'animagus. Elle monta en courant les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau, en essayant au possible de ne pas se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques mètres de la gargouille, elle surprit deux Mangemorts qui essayaient d'en forcer l'entrée. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et les stupéfixa avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de se rendre compte de sa présence.

Elle les enjamba et prononça le mot de passe à mi-voix. Elle se précipita vers la vitrine qui protégeait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la vitre et la souleva lentement. Elle prit l'épée, la rangea sous sa cape et rabaissa la vitre d'un geste de la main.

- Ils sont là ? demanda le portrait de Dumbledore.

- On est obligé de partir… répondit Minerva à voix basse.

- Il faudra revenir.

- Je sais, Albus, je sais…

Ensuite, Minerva murmura une longue incantation et envoya son patronus porter un message à Maugrey Fol Œil.

Elle transplana immédiatement pour les étages inférieurs. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre venaient déjà de quitter le château tandis que les autres essayaient de sortir des griffes de leurs adversaires.

- Vous leur avez bien dit d'aller au Ministère ? demanda Minerva.

- Oui, confirma Maugrey.

- Ils sont tous prévenus ?

- Oui, oui…

Lupin et Hagrid arrivèrent à ce moment là, essoufflés et portant les marques du combat.

- Où est Augusta ? demanda Minerva.

- Elle n'est pas remontée ? s'étonna Rémus. Je croyais qu'elle était revenue avec vous quand Voldemort est arrivé.

- Quoi ? hurla Minerva. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Voldemort est tombé sur nous et on s'est dispersé, expliqua Hagrid. Rémus et moi, on est parti dans un sens et Augusta dans l'autre…

- Je ne l'ai pas vue remonter… réfléchit Maugrey.

- Bon, je vais la chercher, déglutit Minerva.

- Vous voulez que je vienne ? demanda Hagrid.

- Non, non… partez, je m'en occupe.

Minerva redescendit au premier étage, enjambant les pierres qui jonchaient le sol et s'égratignant les bras et les jambes. Nott, Macnair et Lestrange avaient disparu et Voldemort non plus n'était pas là. Le cœur de Minerva fit une chute vertigineuse dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut des traces de sang sur le sol. Elle suivit les marques et tomba face à une porte entrouverte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

La salle était vide. Minerva baissa les yeux en tremblant et poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler les vitres. Augusta baignait dans une marre de sang rouge vif. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et ses bras reposaient en croix. Sur le mur en face d'elle, Minerva put livre une inscription en lettres rouge dégoulinantes.

_« Ce n'est pas encore fini, Judi »_


	2. Au ministère

**Chapitre 2 –Au ministère-**

Minerva tendit ses mains vers le visage d'Augusta, la seule partie de son corps qui ne portait pas de traces de sang. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle venait de perdre la dernière personne qui lui rappelait son passé heureux. Augusta était morte de la même façon qu'Emily, et pour la même raison.

Un bruit de transplanage fit sursauter Minerva. Elle n'osa pas se retourner et entendit des pas qui accourait vers elle.

- Non ! souffla une voix derrière elle. NON !

Neville Longdubat s'effondra à côté de Minerva qui devait se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de continuer à pleurer. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville qui baignait déjà à moitié dans le sang rouge vif.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? réussit à balbutier Neville entre deux crises de larmes.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit Minerva.

C'était vrai en partie. Elle savait que Voldemort l'avait tué pour faire payer Judi, mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment Augusta était tombée entre ses griffes.

- Je tuerai le Mangemort qui a fait ça ! hurla Neville. Je le retrouverai et il me le payera !

- Non, Neville ! trancha Minerva d'un ton catégorique malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur son visage.

Le Gryffondor la regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Celui qui a fait ça avait une raison bien précise, et toute cette histoire ne vous concerne pas…

La directrice sut qu'elle avait manqué de tact à l'instant même où ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.

- C'était ma grand-mère ! s'exclama Neville d'une voix outrée. Cette guerre me concerne autant que vous… je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais rien faire.

- C'est malheureusement quelque chose qui est assez long à expliquer… Et même si je vous disais tout, vous ne pourriez rien faire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Neville d'une voix suppliante.

- Parce que ce n'est pas de votre faute… C'est… c'est difficile à expliquer, bégaya Minerva.

- Ca a quelque chose à voir avec l'inscription sur le mur ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Il faut partir, répondit Minerva sans tenir compte de la question de son élève.

- On ne va pas la laisser là !

- Non, non, accorda la directrice. Je vais la prendre avec moi. Partez, rejoignez le ministère.

- Mais je… commença Longdubat.

- Partez, c'est un ordre ! répéta Minerva d'une voix autoritaire.

Neville transplana sans demander son reste, ne préférant sûrement pas savoir ce que Minerva lui ferait si jamais il s'avisait de désobéir. La directrice prit le corps sanguinolent d'Augusta dans ses bras et se releva lentement. Elle aurait voulu effacer l'inscription et nettoyer les traces de sang, mais le château n'était plus à elle, de toute façon …

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et des voix arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Il était temps pour elle d'évacuer les lieux. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas revenir avant longtemps. Au moment où les ombres de deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se dessinèrent sur le sol du couloir, Minerva transplana.

Minerva atterrit devant l'entrée du personnel du ministère. Elle s'avança vers le grand arbre qui trônait au milieu d'une petite cour invisible aux yeux des moldus. Elle appuya sur le plus gros nœud du tronc qui s'enfonça dans l'écorce.

- Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, dit-elle.

Une porte se matérialisa dans l'arbre et s'ouvrit devant elle. Minerva pénétra à l'intérieur du tronc, Augusta dans les bras, et l'ouverture se referma. Elle entama ensuite une descente dans les profondeurs du sol.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, Minerva était à l'intérieur du ministère de la magie. A peine avait-elle mis un pied à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur que Rufus Scrimgeour accourut vers elle.

- Professeur McGonagall ! Que s'est-il pass…

Il posa ses yeux sur le corps inerte de Mrs Longdubat.

- Est-ce qu'elle est…

- Morte ? Oui, répondit Minerva d'une voix faible.

- Mais euh… vous n'allez pas la laisser ici !

- Je m'en occupe, répondit une voix grave.

Hagrid arriva vers eux et enleva Augusta des bras de Minerva.

- Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'elle soit enterrée rapidement.

- Merci Hagrid, répondit Minerva.

Rufus l'entraîna vers son bureau avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot de plus.

- Le petit-fils de Mrs Longdubat vient de me prévenir…

- Oh non… murmura Minerva. Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit, exactement.

- Euh… qu'elle avait été tuée.

Minerva eut un soupir de soulagement. Si Neville n'avait pas parlé de l'inscription, elle pouvait encore garder les causes de sa mort secrètes.

- Ecoutez… dit Minerva en entrant à sa suite dans le bureau, où attendaient Neville, Lupin et Maugrey. Augusta Longdubat est morte au combat. Il faut maintenant protéger le reste des membres de l'Ordre. Et trouver un nouveau QG.

- J'ai l'impression que sa mort ne vous préoccupe pas… lança Scrimgeour en haussant un sourcil.

- Bien plus que vous l'imaginez… répondit Minerva à voix basse. Mais c'est mon affaire.

- Très bien, occupons nous de l'Ordre du Phénix…

- Il n'y a pas que l'Ordre du Phénix, dit Minerva. Toute la population sorcière en lutte contre Voldemort se retrouve à sa merci.

- Le ministère pourrait convenir, tenta Lupin.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Scrimgeour.

- C'est un lieu sécurisé et connu de toute la population sorcière. Il est très facile de s'y réunir… Il est très grand et déjà à l'abri des moldus.

- Vous oubliez que les Mangemorts s'y sont introduit il y a deux ans, dit Maugrey d'une voix moqueuse.

- Rémus a raison, accorda Minerva. On pourrait rajouter des sorts de protection qui rendrait moins facile l'accès aux partisans de Voldemort…

- … Et ils ont déjà pris Poudlard, je doute que le ministère soit une de leur cible.

- Non, effectivement… souffla Minerva d'une voix inquiète. Ils vont rester à Poudlard quelques temps.

Devant le regard inquisiteur de Maugrey et Scrimgeour, Minerva décida qu'il était temps de couper court à la conversation.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle. Je dois aller faire un tour du côté du manoir qui appartient à ma famille.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est prudent ? demanda Lupin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… Les Mangemorts vont se tenir tranquille cette nuit.

Minerva se retourna en direction de la porte, prête à sortir, lorsque Scrimgeour la retint.

- Au fait, qui a tué Augusta Longdubat ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Neville tandis que Minerva se mordait la lèvre. Mais il y avait une inscription…

- Quelle inscription ? demanda le ministre.

Minerva se retourna brusquement et se précipita sur Neville, qu'elle agrippa par le bras et emmena avec elle.

- Aucune inscription… juste des traces de sang par terre. Venez avec moi Longdubat, je dois vous parler.

Le ministre les regarda sortir avec un air qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais Minerva n'y prêta pas attention. Elle entraîna Neville vers un couloir vide et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Longdubat, n'évoquez plus jamais cette inscription devant quelqu'un du ministère, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il férocement. Qui l'a écrite ?

- Voldemort, répondit Minerva.

Neville ouvrit la bouche d'un air ahuri et écarquilla les yeux.

- Je compte sur vous pour n'en parler à personne, rappela Minerva en s'éloignant. Je vais partir pour cette nuit, je rentre demain matin.

- Attendez, Harry veut vous voir.

- Harry ? s'étonna Minerva. Où est-il ?

- Derrière vous, répondit Neville avec un signe de tête.

Minerva se retourna et aperçut Harry qui avançait à sa rencontre. Il avait l'air passablement inquiet, et Minerva pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Ils avaient tous des tas de raison d'être inquiets ce soir, et Harry encore plus que les autres.

- Que s'est-il passé ? chuchota-t-il. On m'a dit que la grand-mère de Neville était morte !

- C'est vrai, balbutia Minerva. Voldemort l'a tué… pour la même raison qu'Emily.

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, pour essayer de se remémorer ce que Minerva lui avait raconté quelques mois auparavant.

- Vous voulez dire… à cause de Judi ?

- Oui…

- Que disait le message cette fois ? demanda Harry.

- « Ce n'est pas encore fini », répondit Minerva. Et le plus grave, c'est que Voldemort a Poudlard, maintenant.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus grave… répondit-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Professeur, vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! s'indigna Harry.

Minerva soupira. En effet, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était la troisième sur la liste... Et en prenant possession du château, Voldemort faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

- Je dois aller au manoir, dit-elle simplement.

- Faîtes attention…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas pour ce soir… le rassura-t-elle ironiquement.

Minerva partit d'un pas rapide, pressée de sortir du ministère et de pouvoir respirer un peu. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans l'ascenseur, elle s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Quoi qu'elle fasse, les visages d'Emily et d'Augusta lui revenaient toujours en mémoire. Elle les imaginait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sur le terrain de Quidditch ou dans les gradins, à côté d'elle pendant les heures barbantes de divinations, puis étendues par terre, mortes. Et à chaque fois, ces catastrophes auraient pu être évitées. Si au dernier moment, elle n'avait pas confié la mission à Emily… si elle n'avait pas laissé Augusta…

« Ne soit pas ridicule, Minerva, lui disait une voix. Tu sais parfaitement que Voldemort les aurait quand même trouvé un jour où l'autre »

Minerva sortit de l'ascenseur et se retrouva dans la minuscule cour. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une grande cape de voyage qu'elle lança sur ses épaules. Elle ramena le capuchon sur sa tête et transplana silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle mit un moment avant d'habituer ses yeux à la pénombre. Devant elle se dressait un gigantesque portail en fer forgé. Elle s'avança et appuya sa main à l'endroit où une poignée aurait dû être posée. Un des battants du portail se mit à grincer et pivota sur ses gonds pour laisser entrer Minerva.

Minerva remonta l'allée d'un pas rapide et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au perron. Elle murmura un sort à voix basse et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue chez elle, mais elle constata que c'était encore assez vivable. Elle alluma les bougies d'un coup de baguette et posa sa cape sur un portemanteau. Elle attrapa l'épée de Gryffondor qui était toujours serrée contre elle, et la posa dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Minerva ouvrit la porte de salon et alla s'asseoir quelques instants sur le canapé. Elle tendit la main en direction de la petite table devant elle et ouvrit le tiroir. Elle attrapa le livre à reliure dorée qui s'y trouvait et le rangea dans une poche de sa robe. Elle referma le tiroir et contempla la pièce. Une photo de Judi, Augusta, Emily et elle était posée sur un meuble. Elles étaient si jeunes et si insouciantes… Minerva alla la prendre et retourna s'asseoir, tout en contemplant les jeunes femmes qu'elles étaient il y a plus de cinquante ans.

Inconsciemment, la directrice de Poudlard sombra dans un court sommeil sans rêve. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait somnolé pendant une grosse demi-heure. Au moment où elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle comprit comment elle avait été réveillé. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa en face de la porte du salon.

Une personne apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Minerva lâcha le cadre qui se brisa sur le sol.

- Bonjour, Minerva, dit une voix.


	3. Le retour

**Chapitre 3 –Le retour-**

Minerva contemplait l'invité surprise avec stupéfaction. Elle devait avoir près de soixante-dix ans, mais ses yeux pétillaient toujours de malice, comme s'ils avaient été figés à l'âge de l'adolescence. Malgré son capuchon, Minerva pouvait apercevoir des cheveux gris, coupés court, ainsi que des boucles d'oreille pendantes, de couleur verte.  
- Oh mon dieu… souffla Minerva.  
La femme s'approcha du canapé et ramassa la photo qui reposait au milieu des débris de cadre et de verre brisés. Elle regarda la photo d'un air triste et la rendit à Minerva.  
- Encore une fois, je détruis tout…  
Minerva récupéra la photo sans prononcer une parole, trop abasourdie pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Soudain, elle se leva et tomba dans les bras de la revenante, des larmes de bonheur coulant de ses yeux.

- Judi… murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa vieille amie. Où étais-tu donc passée ?  
- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de chose à te raconter, dit Minerva en se rasseyant.  
- A moins que je ne sois déjà au courant, souffla piteusement Judi.  
- Tu sais que…  
- Augusta vient de mourir ? Oui, je suis au courant, acquiesça Judi. C'est ce qui m'a enfin décidée à sortir de l'ombre.  
Judi enleva le capuchon qui recouvrait toujours sa tête et posa sa cape de voyage sur ses genoux, après s'être assise à son tour sur le canapé.  
- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je commence par le commencement, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu pourrais déjà m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'as jamais donné signe de vie, approuva Minerva.  
- Quand je suis arrivée en France, je t'ai envoyé une première lettre, commença Judi.  
- Oui, la première et la dernière…  
- Non, coupa Judi. Ce n'était pas la dernière. Je t'en ai envoyé une deuxième… mais le hibou a été intercepté par Jedusor. Et il est venu me rendre une petite visite.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Minerva en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, j'espère ?  
- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, expliqua Judi. J'ai dû quitter mon appartement à l'école Beauxbâtons, et je suis allée me perdre dans Paris. J'étais trop terrorisée pour reprendre contact avec qui que ce soit…  
- Je comprends, dit Minerva avec un sourire amical.  
- J'ai commencé à travailler avec les moldus, tout en allant régulièrement sur l'allée sorcière de la capitale française, poursuivit la Serpentard. Un jour, on m'a raconté qu'une guerre sorcière s'était déclenchée en Grande Bretagne… J'ai lu sur le journal qu'un certain Lord Voldemort terrorisait la population. Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le reconnaître, sur l'une des rares photos qui circulaient.  
- Il ne t'a pas retrouvée ? demanda Minerva  
- Non, non… Pas physiquement en tous cas.  
- Comment ça, « pas physiquement » ? interrogea Minerva d'une voix faible.  
- Il arrivait à se glisser dans mon esprit, expliqua Judi. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait, mais parfois, la nuit, il venait me harceler. La première fois, c'était pour me montrer le meurtre d'Emily.  
- Je suis désolée… déglutit Minerva. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas au courant.

Une larme coula sur le visage de Judi, qui détourna les yeux.  
- Si, Jedusor a fait en sorte que je sois prévenue. Je sais aussi ce qu'il a écrit à côté du corps. Il était sûr que ça allait me parvenir, sinon il n'aurait pas fait cette magnifique mise en scène.  
- Tu l'as su de la même façon ? Pour Augusta ? demanda Minerva.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Judi. Il est entré dans mon esprit au moment même où il commettait le meurtre. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et j'ai compris qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer au pays.  
Minerva se leva d'un bond.  
- Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, dit-elle. C'est dangereux !  
- Je n'allais pas rester en France, répliqua Judi. J'ai appris ce que vous faisiez… L'Ordre du Phénix… Ma place est à vos côtés !  
- C'est exactement ce qu'il veut ! s'exclama Minerva. S'il apprend que tu es à Londres, avec nous, il viendra te tuer !  
- Et si je repars, c'est toi qu'il tuera ! Tu le sais parfaitement… dit Judi d'un ton réprobateur.  
- Ca m'est égal ! Je ne veux pas te voir mourir comme j'ai vu mourir Emily et Augusta… Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer en France et de…  
- Ca suffit ! trancha la Serpentard. Non seulement je ne rentre pas en France, mais j'intègre officiellement l'Ordre.  
Minerva la regarda d'un air abasourdi.  
- Jamais personne n'avait osé discuter mes ordres…  
- Eh bien voilà… maintenant, c'est fait ! conclu Judi d'un ton presque aussi autoritaire.

- Il faut partir, dit Minerva en se levant. On n'est pas en sécurité ici.  
- Oh je t'en prie… Les Mangemorts ont d'autres choses à faire que de venir ici ce soir. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui vient de se passer…  
Minerva sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux tasses.  
- Thé ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Volontiers, merci, répondit Judi en prenant la tasse que lui tendait Minerva.  
La Gryffondor s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Le manoir était situé en pleine campagne, mais Voldemort avait des espions partout. Elle n'alla pas se rasseoir à côté de Judi et fit les cent pas dans le salon.  
- L'année dernière, Voldemort a fait en sorte de tuer Dumbledore, raconta-t-elle. Pas de sa propre main, bien sûr, il est trop lâche pour ça…  
Une expression dédaigneuse apparut sur son visage, bientôt remplacée par de la douleur.  
- Voldemort avait retiré le verrou sur la porte qui le tenait loin de Poudlard, poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Quelque temps plus tard, le ministère m'a nommée à la tête de l'école.  
- Je sais, murmura Judi. Tu as fait la une de tous les journaux… « Minerva McGonagall prend la tête de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, après le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore »  
- Tous ça a été très dur à supporter… Et Albus souhaitait aussi que je prenne la tête de l'Ordre.  
- Tu l'as fait bien sûr…  
- Oui, après un premier refus, j'ai finalement accepté, confirma Minerva.  
Elle se dirigea vers un autre cadre, posé sur un buffet, et le prit de sa main libre.  
- Regarde, dit-elle en le tendant à Judi. C'est une photo de l'Ordre qu'on a prise pendant la première guerre.

Minerva alla s'asseoir à côté de la Serpentard et lui montra quelques têtes.  
- Là, c'est Hagrid…  
- J'aurais deviné, répondit Judi en souriant.  
- Là, il y a les parents d'Harry Potter, continua Minerva. Et deux de leurs amis, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.  
- Black ? s'étonna Judi. Il n'était pas recherché pour meurtre il y a quelques temps ?  
- Si, mais il a été innocenté après sa mort, il y a deux ans, au ministère, expliqua Minerva. Le vrai coupable, c'est lui : Peter Pettigrow.  
Elle montra un jeune homme coincé entre Hagrid et Sirius Black.  
- Il a trahi l'Ordre en vendant James et Lily à Voldemort.  
- Ils ont pourtant l'air d'être amis, remarqua la Serpentard.  
- Ils étaient amis, confirma Minerva. Ils ont causé plus de problèmes à Poudlard que tous les autres élèves réunis…  
- Plus que nous ? demanda Judi avec l'ombre d'un sourire.  
- Et oui… approuva Minerva. J'étais très jalouse.  
Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et Minerva reposa le cadre sur la table, devant elle, à côté de la première photo. Elle poursuivit ensuite son récit.  
- Plus tard, j'ai eu à faire à Voldemort, mais j'ai été sauvée de justesse.  
- Mais tu te doutais qu'il allait attaquer Poudlard ?  
- A vrai dire, oui…  
- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Minerva prit le livre à reluire doré qu'elle avait mis un peu plus tôt dans une poche de sa robe.  
- C'est expliqué en partie là dedans, répondit-elle. Le phénomène d'inversion des magies…  
- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?  
- Dans la salle des quatre fondateurs… quand on était encore à Poudlard. Il faut partir maintenant…  
La Serpentard rangea le livre et remit sa cape sur ses épaules. Minerva se leva et éteignit les lumières du salon, plongeant les deux femmes dans le noir le plus complet.  
- Lumos… murmura Minerva.  
Minerva et Judi sortirent dans le Hall et Judi se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Attends, l'interrompit Minerva. Je dois faire quelque chose avant de partir.  
Minerva alla vers l'endroit où elle avait caché l'épée de Godric. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura un sortilège. L'épée disparut, comme si elle avait été absorbée par le mur.  
- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit-elle finalement, en attrapant sa cape.

Les deux femmes sortirent du manoir, puis du domaine, et Minerva fit bien attention de verrouiller les portes derrière elle.  
- Au fait, demanda-t-elle à Judi, comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'étais là.  
- Je suis passée au Ministère de la Magie, expliqua la Serpentard. J'ai rencontré un auror qui a assuré à Alastor Maugrey que je n'étais pas un Mangemort. C'est eux qui m'ont dit que tu étais ici.  
- Comment es-tu entrée dans le manoir ? questionna Minerva en haussant un sourcil.  
- Minerva, tu avais oublié de fermer les portes derrière toi… soupira Judi avec un sourire. Heureusement que je n'étais pas un Mangemort !  
- J'étais un peu perturbée, se justifia Minerva en rougissant. On transplane ?  
- On retourne au ministère ?  
- Oui, il va falloir que je règle l'histoire de Poudlard, répondit Minerva en se massant les tempes. Les ennuis ne font que commencer…

Les deux femmes remirent leur capuchon et transplanèrent sans un bruit. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la petite cours au milieu de laquelle trônait un grand arbre, Minerva annonça son nom et celui de Judi McKenzie. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les conduisit à l'intérieur du ministère.  
Au moment où elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, Minerva aperçut Hagrid, en grande discussion avec Rémus Lupin. Judi et elle s'approchèrent d'eux.  
- Ah, vous êtes de retour Minerva ! s'exclama Rémus. Scrimgeour a prévu une réunion avec certains membres de l'Ordre. Il va falloir qu'on s'organise…  
- Très bien, merci Rémus, répondit Minerva avec un léger sourire.  
Rémus les salua et alla retrouver Nymphadora Tonks, qui attendait un peu plus loin, avec un groupe d'Aurors. Minerva se tourna vers le demi géant.  
- Hagrid, voici Judi…  
- Judi ? McKenzie ?... hésita-t-il.  
- Oui, oui, confirma-t-elle.  
- Ca alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez en contact !  
- C'est parce que je ne le savais pas… répondit Minerva.  
- Je viens juste de rentrer de France, expliqua Judi. Dès que j'ai appris la mort d'Augusta.  
- Je suis désolé, dit tristement Hagrid. Si on était resté avec elle…  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute, le réconforta Minerva d'une voix douloureuse. Si on était restée toute les deux.  
- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, coupa Judi. Ce n'est pas en culpabilisant et venant pleurer que « c'est ma faute… c'est ma très grande faute » qu'on fera avancer les choses… Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi…  
- Oui, tu as raison, se ressaisit Minerva. Hagrid, où est Harry ?

Hagrid montra un petit groupe au bout du couloir. Minerva aperçut les cheveux flamboyant de Ginny et Ron Weasley, ainsi que ceux noirs jais de Harry.  
La directrice s'approcha de Harry et fit signe à Judi de l'attendre.  
- Harry ? Vous pouvez venir une minute, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présentez.  
- Oui, acquiesça Harry en la suivant.  
- Harry… commença Minerva en désignant son amie, voici Judi McKenzie.  
Le jeune homme resta bouche bée quelques secondes, le temps de digérer d'information.  
- Enchanté, dit-il finalement en lui serrant la main. Le professeur McGonagall m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.  
- En bien, j'espère ? déclara Judi avec un regard malicieux.

La réponse de Harry fut interrompue par Maugrey Fol-Œil, qui venait leur annoncer que la réunion avec le ministre allait bientôt commencer. Minerva fit signe à Harry et Judi de la suivre.


	4. L'avertissement

**Chapitre 4 –L'avertissement-**

Judi McKenzie fourra la main dans les profondeurs de son sac. Après une recherche intensive, elle en ressortit, victorieuse, une petite clé dorée. Elle l'enfonça dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, celui-ci lui parut complètement étranger. Pourtant, elle l'habitait depuis plus de vingt ans. Cet appartement en plein cœur du XIX ème arrondissement de Paris était le seul lieu où elle se sentait en sécurité. Dès qu'elle mettait un pied dehors, la peur commençait soudainement à lui tirailler l'estomac, qu'elle se trouve en quartier moldu ou dans les bâtiments sorciers de la capitale.

Mais aujourd'hui, la vue donnant sur le parc des Buttes-Chaumont lui soulevait le cœur. Le parc semblait loin, inaccessible, comme dans un rêve… Malheureusement, c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle devrait bientôt quitter Paris et retourner là où tous ses souvenirs étaient restés enfouis.

Judi enleva son manteau et le jeta sur une chaise. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du buffet et en sortit un écrin noir, pas plus gros que son poing. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus ouvert… Il contenait trop de souvenirs tragiques. Mais à présent, ceux-ci étaient revenus la hanter, d'eux même, et l'écrin n'y était pour rien… Judi ouvrit le boîtier et en tira deux paires de boucles d'oreille couleur vert émeraude. En dépit de son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor, la couleur verte avait toujours été la préférée de Minerva.

La Serpentard mit les boucles et tourna la tête vers le miroir accroché à l'entrée du salon. Les boucles d'oreille lui rappelaient tellement sa jeunesse… Pourtant, son visage ridé contrastait avec cette apparente jeunesse retrouvée. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour oublier… Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait enterrer ses souvenirs… pour toujours. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle lisait les journaux, l'horreur refaisait surface, plus tenace que jamais. Chaque jour apportait son lot de morts et de disparus, qui venaient nourrir les peurs les plus enfouies de Judi.

Lorsque la seconde guerre avait commencé, Judi avait pensé pouvoir y échapper. Comme la première… Mais quand elle avait vu les journaux annoncer la mort de Dumbledore, et la nomination de Minerva McGonagall à la tête de Poudlard, puis de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle s'était sentie incroyablement lâche.

Depuis ce jour là, sa culpabilité prenait peu à peu le dessus et la rongeait de l'intérieur.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Judi s'assoupit sur le canapé du salon. Elle se disait souvent qu'il n'était pas très confortable, surtout pour dormir, mais elle n'avait pas eu la force de monter se coucher.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, Judi sentit une vague paisible l'envahir, et elle sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

Une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Elle posa ses mains devant ses yeux et essaya d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers ses doigts. Une forme noire, humaine, se dessina devant elle. Judi se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse distinguer la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Minerva lui sourit. Elle était encore jeune et belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et se balançaient au rythme d'un vent inexistant. Les couloirs de Poudlard apparurent autour d'elles. Minerva souriait toujours. Comme avant… Comme lorsque Voldemort n'existait pas…

Soudain, Minerva disparut. A sa place se tenait Emily… Judi avait déjà eu ce rêve. Emily était étendue sur le sol tandis qu'une lumière blanche envahissait le reste de la pièce. La Gryffondor avait toujours les yeux ouverts, mais une profonde entaille barrait sa joue, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Une goutte de sang coula sur son visage et alla s'écraser sur le sol. Une mare de ce liquide noirâtre s'était formée à côté d'elle.

Judi ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser l'image qui s'était formée devant elle. Elle n'osa même pas regarder l'inscription rouge vif qui était écrite près d'Emily. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Le message était clair… Judi avait été effrayée la première fois qu'elle avait reçu l'avertissement, mais elle n'était pas retournée en Angleterre. En ces temps de guerre, ce rêve revenait souvent la hanter. Cependant, elle sentait que c'était différent aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle comprit que l'horreur se déchaînait une nouvelle fois…

Le corps d'Emily avait disparu, laissant place à ce que Judi redoutait le plus au monde. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un simple rêve. C'était comme la première fois… C'était réel. Tout recommençait, encore… Judi voulut bouger, courir vers le corps, ou s'enfuir, mais elle était paralysée. Elle restait là, à regarder le visage cadavérique de son ancienne amie. Augusta baignait, comme Emily, dans son propre sang. Encore des mots tracés sur le mur. Encore un avertissement.

Judi se réveilla en sursaut et mit un moment à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle passa une main sur son visage et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Voldemort lui avait encore donnée un ultimatum. Voilà où cela la conduisait, de ne pas avoir tenu compte du premier… Cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle seule pourrait encore la sauver. Elle seule pourrait empêcher Voldemort de mettre sa dernière menace à exécution.

Elle était décidée à présent. Elle avait mis quarante ans avant de comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire, mais maintenant, tout était beaucoup plus clair. Judi se leva, maladroitement, prise de nausées, et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Celle-ci indiquait quatre heures. Judi prit sa cape de voyage et son écrin à boucle d'oreille qu'elle rangea dans une poche. Elle savait que le seule endroit où elle pouvait aller sans crainte était le ministère de la magie. Minerva devait souvent s'y rendre, et les employés savaient probablement où elle se trouvait en ce moment, et comment entrer en contact avec elle.

Judi quitta précipitamment son appartement en prenant à peine le temps de fermer sa porte à clé. Est-ce que Minerva se souviendrait d'elle ? Après tout, elle était une Serpentard et ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie pendant des dizaines d'années. Peut-être allait-elle reconnaître les boucles d'oreille qu'elle lui avait offertes en quittant Poudlard…

Tout en pensant aux années passées, Judi gagna l'entrée du ministère réservée aux visiteurs. Le transplanage était vraiment un moyen de transport très utile…

Elle entra dans la cabine téléphonique rouge et composa le numéro qu'un employé du ministère français lui avait communiqué il y a quelques jours de cela.

- Bienvenu au ministère de la magie, dit une voix féminine. Veuillez-vous identifier.

- Judi McKenzie, répondit la sorcière.

- Quel est le motif de votre visite ? demanda la voix.

- Je viens voir Minerva McGonagall.

Un badge argenté tomba dans le réceptacle destiné à rendre la monnaie. Judi le prit et l'accrocha sur le devant de sa cape. Il indiquait "Judi McKenzie, rendez-vous avec Minerva McGonagall".

- Une équipe d'Aurors vous attend en bas, poursuivit la voix féminine. Bonne journée.

La cabine téléphonique se mit à trembler et Judi sentit le sol sous ses pieds s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du ministère. Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, la sorcière remarqua le comité d'accueil qui l'attendait. Un groupe de cinq Aurors se tenait devant elle, baguettes levées.

- Qui êtes-vous ? aboya l'un d'entre eux.

Judi fut encore plus terrifiée par son apparence que par son agressivité. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices, dont certaines semblaient toutes récentes, et l'un de ses yeux tournait à toute allure dans son orbite. Et pour couronner le tout, il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez.

- Judi McKenzie, répondit-elle.

- Judi ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Un des Aurors sortit du groupe et se dirigea vers la sorcière.

- C'est bon, elle est de notre côté, indiqua Kingsley aux autres Aurors.

Les Aurors se dispersèrent tandis que Judi suivait Kingsley en direction de son bureau. Elle eut un frisson lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'œil bleu du sorcier balafré la suivait.

- C'est Alastor Maugrey, dit l'Auror en voyant l'air de Judi.

- C'est lui le fameux Maugrey Fol Œil ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui… Que viens-tu faire en Angleterre ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, au ministère de la magie français, tu ne voulais pas y remettre les pieds.

- C'était il y a deux ans, les choses ont changé.

- Quelles choses ?

- Ecoute, Kingsley, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, expliqua Judi en s'arrêtant. Est-ce que tu sais où est Minerva McGonagall ?

- Tu connais Minerva ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, le pressa Judi.

- Il y a eu une attaque à Poudlard. On a dû évacuer.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Judi.

- Oui, je crois qu'elle est ici. Alastor !

Kingsley fit un signe à Maugrey, qui était resté dans un coin du couloir, l'œil braqué sur eux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je te présente Judi McKenzie, dit Kingsley. Elle vit en France depuis pas mal d'années, mais elle est anglaise.

- Enchanté, répondit Maugrey d'un ton faussement amical.

- Minerva est-elle dans les parages ?

- Minerva ? s'étonna Fol Œil. Non ! Elle vient de partir à l'instant pour son manoir familial.

Sans ajouter un mot, Judi tourna les talons dans un bruissement de cape et se précipita en direction de la sortie du ministère. Son amie lui avait souvent parlé du manoir, elle n'aurait donc aucun mal à le trouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tenait devant une grande bâtisse qui semblait inhabitée depuis pas mal d'années. Le portail en fer forgé était encore entrouvert, ce qui signifiait que Minerva était déjà dans la maison. Judi pénétra dans la propriété et monta silencieusement les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'apprêtait à sonner lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte d'entrée était déverrouillée. Elle la poussa et le battant s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut une lumière provenant du salon. Une silhouette semblait assise sur un canapé. Judi ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à reconnaître son amie. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à la porte du salon, mais resta suffisamment distante pour que Minerva ne puisse pas la remarquer.

Judi aperçut le visage de Minerva, à la lueur d'une bougie. C'était la première fois qu'elle la revoyait depuis Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu dernièrement sur un journal annonçant sa promotion de directrice, mais ce n'était qu'un bout de papier… Minerva tenait quelque chose entre ses mains et paraissait soucieuse, bien qu'endormie. Elle avait toujours eu un air sévère, mais Judi s'attendait toujours à la voir éclater de rire à un moment ou à un autre. Pas aujourd'hui, mais la Serpentard savait que c'était compréhensible.

Minerva s'était assoupie, probablement exténuée par la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu à Poudlard. Une larme roula le long de la joue de Judi en remarquant son visage se crisper inconsciemment… Sûrement suite à un mauvais rêve.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura Judi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonnée…

Judi se rappelait parfaitement du jour où cette vérité avait éclatée à ses yeux…

L'allée sorcière française était bien vide en ce jour de juin, tandis que Judi McKenzie rentrait de ses achats d'ingrédients pour potion. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un jeune homme jeter négligemment un journal à côté d'une poubelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mal élevés, grogna-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser le quotidien.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua un visage familier sur la une. Une femme qui avait sensiblement le même âge qu'elle la regardait avec un air sévère et pincé. Judi pouvait cependant lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux. De la tristesse, et un profond manque de confiance en elle. Cette même confiance que Minerva prônait pourtant si souvent…

En lettres majuscules, l'article affichait : « Minerva McGonagall prend la tête de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise, après le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore »

Judi se rappela soudain de l'admiration que Minerva vouait à son ancien professeur, et comprit le désarroi qui avait dû s'emparer d'elle à la suite de cette affreuse nouvelle. Judi savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour elle. Ce n'était pas sa place, Minerva avait toujours été beaucoup plus intelligente, beaucoup plus réfléchie, beaucoup plus puissante, beaucoup plus forte… La Serpentard savait qu'elle s'en sortirait, d'une façon ou d'une autre… Elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Mais elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle s'était trompée. Judi s'avança en direction de la porte du salon. Minerva se réveilla en sursaut et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

La surprise fut si grande qu'elle laissa tomber le cadre qu'elle tenait. Il se brisa au sol.

- Bonjour, Minerva, dit Judi. »


	5. Lien mental

**Chapitre 5 –Lien mental-**

Minerva s'écarta pour laisser entrer Harry et Judi, et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Scrimgeour, Rémus et Kingsley étaient déjà assis autour d'une table circulaire, et Maugrey s'empressa de les rejoindre.  
- Je vous présente Judi McKenzie, dit Minerva avant de s'asseoir. Elle a fait ses études à Poudlard avec moi, mais a quitté le pays depuis bien longtemps.  
Rufus Scrimgeour leva un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-dédaigneux et contempla l'invitée avec un regard inquisiteur digne de Dolorès Ombrage en personne.  
- Où êtes-vous allée ? demanda Rufus.  
- En France. J'ai donné quelques cours à l'école de Beauxbâtons, puis je suis partie travailler au ministère de la magie ou j'ai rencontré, entre autres, Kingsley.  
- Très bien, asseyez-vous, répondit le ministre en lui montrant vaguement une chaise vide. Il peut être intéressant de savoir ce qui se passe dans les autres pays d'Europe.  
Judi le remercia d'un signe de tête et prit place à coté de Minerva. Scrimgeour sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître plusieurs documents qu'il tendit à Minerva.

- Sur ces documents sont inscrites les conditions pour lesquelles nous acceptons que le ministère de la magie devienne le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, expliqua-t-il.  
- Quelles conditions ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a pas besoin de conditions ! Le ministère est le seul endroit encore sûr pour les sorciers qui se battent pour le Bien.  
- Ma chère Minerva, vous vous doutez bien qu'il faudra prendre un certain nombre de mesures pour assurer notre sécurité. Comme le fait que tous les objets magiques soient interdits, mis à part les baguettes, dans un lieu autre que l'étage qui leur est réservé. Il en va de même pour les potions, les animaux magiques, les…  
- Ca va, ça va ! le coupa Minerva d'un geste de la main. Où dois-je signer ?  
- En bas à droite, répondit Rufus en lui tendant une plume. Le contrat sera scellé jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre nous, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de raison valable pour tenir… Vous connaissez le principe.  
- Oui, bien sûr que je le connais, répondit Minerva en parcourant les feuilles.

Elle remarqua qu'il était obligatoire que chaque personne de l'Ordre s'enregistre à l'entrée du ministère pour être autorisée à entrer, et que tout visiteur serait accueilli comme il se doit par une brigade d'élite d'Aurors.  
Elle posa sa plume à côté de la signature du ministre lui-même et griffonna son nom à toute vitesse. Dès le moment où elle commença la première lettre, elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui brûler le dos de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, son propre prénom était inscrit dans sa chair en lettres rouges vives, avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.  
- Scellé par le sang, déclara Rufus. Je pense que tout est en ordre de ce côté-là. Avant de sortir du ministère, vous déclarerez votre identité auprès du reconnaisseur magique prévu à cet effet.

Rufus récupéra vivement les documents et les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il lui avait arraché les papiers, Minerva soupçonnait l'existence d'une ligne écrite en petits caractères, qui stipulait, entre autres, qu'elle lui devait obéissance et soumission, ainsi que l'obligation de lui faire son café tous les midis.  
- J'ai mis un bureau à votre disposition, Minerva, poursuivit-il. Troisième étage, cinquième porte à droite après l'ascenseur. Il servira aussi de salle de réunion pour l'Ordre.  
- C'est trop aimable, remercia Minerva avec un sourire forcé.  
- Tout cela est très intéressant, coupa Maugrey qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, mais qu'allons-nous faire pour Poudlard ? Il faut absolument récupérer le château !  
- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, Alastor, répondit Minerva d'une voix décidée.  
- Mais… commença Harry avant qu'elle ne lui décroche un coup de pied sous la table.  
- Il faut mettre les Mangemorts hors d'état de nuire avant de s'attaquer à Voldemort, poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était, remarquant tout de même l'air abasourdi d'Harry.  
- Les Mangemorts sont dans Poudlard… commença Lupin.  
- Les Mangemorts sont là où Voldemort leur ordonne d'être, rectifia Minerva. Si nous les poussons à sortir, nous pourrons peut-être tenter quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant, Voldemort est intouchable.  
- Mais que cherche-t-il dans Poudlard ? demanda Scrimgeour. Pourquoi Poudlard ? Le ministère de la magie est sûrement plus intéressant…  
Maugrey eut un petit ricanement sarcastique.  
- Poudlard est un lieu magique très puissant, grogna-t-il. C'est aussi une forteresse difficilement prenable.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna ironiquement le ministre. Il me semble bien que vous venez de vous la faire arracher des mains…  
- Trente Mangemorts et Voldemort qui récitent des incantations de magie noire peuvent prendre n'importe quelle place forte, répondit Alastor d'un ton féroce.  
- Si Voldemort veut utiliser la magie de Poudlard, il faut faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter ! s'exclama Kingsley. Et vite !  
- Non, coupa Minerva. Nous avons le temps… C'est justement le principal problème de Voldemort. Il va lui falloir du temps pour tout mettre en place…  
- Mettre en place quoi ? demanda Rémus.  
Minerva marqua une pause de quelques secondes avant de répondre, et feint de réfléchir. Elle savait parfaitement ce que recherchait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais l'avouer au ministre aurait été une erreur.  
- Je ne sais pas, mentit Minerva. Mais je connais le château. Rien ne peut être fait instantanément. Le fait qu'il ait plus d'un millénaire le préserve du temps qui passe…

- Très bien, dit le ministre en se levant. Alors faîtes ce qui sera nécessaire, je vous donne carte blanche…  
Minerva approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie du reste des membres de l'Ordre.  
- Attendez ! rappela Scrimgeour en se tournant vers Judi. Pourrons-nous avoir l'aide de la France ?  
- On a déjà établi le contact avec le ministère français, répondit Kingsley. Leur réponse devrait nous parvenir rapidement. Je pense qu'ils seraient près à nous fournir des troupes d'Aurors.  
Rufus Scrimgeour acquiesça et les autorisa à sortir. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, Minerva fit signe à Harry et Judi de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau.  
- Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous menti au ministre ? Vous savez parfaitement ce que veut Voldemort ! s'exclama Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
- Et ce n'est pas le moment de le crier sur tous les toits, chuchota Minerva. Réfléchissez deux secondes à la panique que cela pourrait entraîner !  
- Vous ne comptez quand même pas vous y prendre seule !  
- Je crois bien que je suis la seule à pouvoir régler ça, répondit Minerva en montant dans l'ascenseur et en dispersant d'un geste de la main les mémos volants. J'ai rapporté le livre écrit par les quatre fondateurs. Je crois qu'il traînait dans un tiroir depuis trop longtemps…  
- Tu penses trouver une réponse dedans ? demanda Judi.  
- Le problème, c'est qu'il manque une partie du livre.  
Minerva sortit le bout de parchemin écrit par Godric Gryffondor et le tendit à Harry et Judi.

_La magie Noire est beaucoup plus tenace que la magie Blanche. Lorsqu'elle s'infiltre quelque part, il est quasi-impossible de s'en débarrasser. Pour éviter le contrôle de Poudlard par la magie Noire, nous avons mis en place une sécurité autour du bureau du directeur, centre exact du pentacle. __  
__Si le directeur essaye d'instaurer la magie Noire, une force magique agira comme un bouclier et retournera la magie contre son créateur. __  
__Seul un mage noir très puissant peut résister à une telle chose. Si une personne extérieure souhaite inverser les magies, le directeur le subirait de la même façon. Mais il demeure la seule personne à pouvoir arrêter la propagation du Mal, et tant qu'il reste un brin de magie Blanche dans le château, on peut revenir en arrière. Seulement, dès le moment où la magie Noire a prit le contrôle de tout, ce n'est plus possible.___

_Il existe une pièce, contiguë au bureau du directeur, qui…_

Judi lui rendit le parchemin avec une lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux, que Minerva ne lui connaissait pas. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais imaginé son amie en train de paniquer. Son air calme et serein avait même résisté aux vieilles menaces du Jedusor, du temps où ils étaient encore élèves à l'école de sorcellerie.  
- Jedusor veut inverser les magies à Poudlard ? demanda Judi.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je pense… Et moi seule peux inverser les choses, sauf que je ne sais rien de cette prétendue pièce…  
- Il faut trouver le reste du parchemin, dit Harry. Peut-être que…  
- Non, vous, occupez-vous des Horcruxes. Judi et moi, on verra pour Poudlard.  
- Quels Horcruxes ! demanda vivement Judi alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte du nouveau bureau de la directrice de Poudlard et chef de l'Ordre. Vous savez ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?  
- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Minerva en la poussant à l'intérieur de la pièce et en verrouillant la porte à double tour.  
- Comment connaissez-vous l'existence des Horcruxes ? demanda Harry en essayant de cacher son regard suspicieux.  
- Je ne connais pas l'e… Oh mon dieu ! s'arrêta Judi en se frappant le front. Ne me dîtes pas que cela a un rapport avec Voldemort !  
- Judi, comment sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? insista Minerva.

Judi prit sa respiration et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Avant de prendre la parole, elle sortit sa baguette et fit courir ses doigts dessus.  
- Disons qu'avec la montée en puissant de Jedusor, j'ai moi aussi fait beaucoup de recherches sur la magie. La bibliothèque magique française est la plus grande que j'ai jamais vue !  
- Même pour la magie Noire ? demanda Minerva avec une moue dubitative, en se doutant bien que les Horcruxes ne devait pas être évoqués dans _« 100 façons de métamorphoser votre service à thé »_.  
- Il y a une réserve au sous-sol, dit Judi avec son sourire toujours pétillant de malice, comme des années auparavant. Très peu de gens la connaisse… Disons qu'elle n'est pas facile d'accès, surtout pour les parisiens, qui sont toujours pressés !  
- Que savez-vous sur les Horcruxes ? demanda Harry. Sur la façon de les détruire ?  
- Je sais qu'il existe des sorts de destruction assez efficaces et peu connus. Il faut être très puissant pour en lancer un, ce qui assure une sécurité supplémentaire au créateur de l'Horcruxe. D'autant plus qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que le sortilège ne détruise pas uniquement l'Horcruxe…  
- C'est tout ? Un Horcruxe ne peut être détruit que par un sort de magie Noire ?  
- Non, réfléchit Judi. Non, il y a un autre moyen… Je me souviens vaguement d'une histoire d'incantation… C'était sur un livre qui s'appelait « Le pouvoir des Horcruxes » ou peut-être dans « Incantations magiques ».  
- Est-ce qu'on peut retrouver ce livre ? demanda Minerva.  
- Oui, il est toujours dans la réserve, en France. On ne peut pas les sortir.  
- Parfait. Demain, nous irons faire un petit tour de l'autre côté de la Manche, déclara Minerva d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse. D'ici là, j'ai une journée pour trouver un moyen d'établir le contact avec Rogue… C'est largement suffisant.  
- Vous avez une idée pour la façon dont vous allez vous y prendre ? demanda Harry.  
- Une petite, oui, confirma Minerva. Je pense utiliser la légilimancie.  
- Tu veux établir un contact mental avec lui ? s'étonna Judi. Tu penses y parvenir ?

Minerva confirma d'un signe de tête assuré et sortit sa baguette. Elle murmura une incantation et envoya son Patronus en direction du Nord.  
- Sortons du ministère.  
Judi et Harry se lancèrent un regard interrogateur avant d'emboîter le pas à Minerva. Ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur qui conduisait à l'entrée du personnel et Minerva se dirigea vers une boite noire qui reposait sur un socle en bois, aussi haut qu'une table. Elle posa sa main sur le dessus de l'objet et celle-ci s'enfonça comme si cela avait été de l'eau.  
- Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-elle d'une voix forte.  
- Enregistrée, confirma une voix féminine dont personne n'aurait pu deviner la provenance.  
Après que Judi et Harry se soient eux même enregistrés, ils prirent l'ascenseur et se rendirent dans la petite cour, une des deux entrées aériennes du ministère.  
Malgré le fait que le soleil commençait à pointer au dessus de l'horizon, le temps était maussade et orageux. Minerva lança un sort de désillusion sur Harry et Judi, mais resta, quant à elle, bien visible.  
- J'espère qu'il viendra, murmura Minerva.  
Elle fit apparaître une cape noire et la jeta sur ses épaules, avant de cacher son visage avec le large capuchon. Harry et Judi attendirent eux aussi, dissimulés dans l'ombre des murs, bien que le sort de désillusion de Minerva soit parfait. Ils attendirent ainsi, espérant silencieusement que les Mangemorts étaient beaucoup trop occupés à Poudlard pour ne pas venir au ministère de la magie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une ombre noire apparue dans la large fissure d'un mur, qui symbolisait l'entrée de la cour. Minerva s'en approcha, tout en ayant sorti au préalable sa baguette.  
- Bonjour Minerva, chuchota une voix masculine. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, alors faites vite !  
- Donnez-moi votre baguette.  
Rogue s'exécuta sans poser de questions et Minerva appuya la baguette de l'espion sur son propre front. De l'autre main, elle posa la sienne sur celui de Rogue, et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bout des baguettes se mit à briller et un fil lumineux se tendit entre leurs fronts. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Minerva rouvrit les yeux.  
- Voilà, c'est fait Severus.  
- Fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » pensa Minerva.  
- Ca alors ! s'exclama Rogue. Vous avez créer un lien mental entre nous deux ? J'étais loin de me douter que vous saviez accomplir ce genre de rituel de haute magie…  
- Normalement, vous devriez m'entendre même à l'autre bout du monde, expliqua Minerva sans relever le compliment. J'espère juste que Voldemort ne s'en rendra pas compte.  
Rogue approuva et reprit sa baguette, qu'il rangea dans une poche de sa robe.  
- Je vais retourner à Poudlard avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'aperçoive de mon absence, dit-il. J'espère découvrir rapidement ce qu'il cherche.  
- Merci Severus.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette de Rogue avait disparu. Minerva créa un lien mental identique entre Harry et elle, puis elle refit de même avec Judi.

Le lendemain, Judi et elle iraient en France pour trouver le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Il faudrait ensuite s'occuper de Poudlard et du Mal qui allait bientôt prendre le contrôle… Lorsque Harry transplana pour rejoindre le Terrier, Minerva eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il n'était sûrement pas en sécurité là-bas. Ils étaient tous une des pièces du puzzle qui permettrait de détruire Voldemort. Que se passerait-il si jamais l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir ? Que se passerait-il si Harry, l'une des deux personnes concernées par la prophétie, était tué dans sa quête ? S'il était véritablement la seule personne capable de vaincre Voldemort, il était constamment en danger… Quoi qu'en disent certains, il pouvait mourir d'un jour à l'autre… Pourtant, les mondes sorcier et moldu avaient besoin de lui…


End file.
